Reunited
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: Yusho is finally back after three years and is finally able to see his beloved wife again, hopefully without too many repercussions.


**DGG: Hello, lovely readers. Welcome. This is the first Arc V story I've posted on here. I have a couple little stories posted on my tumblr page under "Short Stories" if anyone wants to check those out. You can find the link to my tumblr on my** **fanfic profile. But anyway, yes. This is the first one I've posted on Fanfiction, so woo!**

 **I love Yuya's parents. I feel they're very playful with each other.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V or its characters. I'm simply a fan and writing for fun.**

 **So feel free to read and review!**

* * *

"Ooh," a voice stopped Yusho Sakaki in his tracks as he walked out the front entrance of Leo Corporation. "Now there's a man that looks just like my type."

The man's breath caught in his throat as his heart fluttered and a grin began to tug at the corners of his lips. He turned around to find his wife, Yoko, leaning against the side of the giant building, eyeing him with a seductive smirk on her face. She pushed off the wall with her shoulder and walked toward him. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Physically, she hadn't really changed much. She still pulled her golden locks into a low ponytail. Her jeans hugged her curves. Her mint green shirt clung to her perfectly. But it was her emerald eyes that drew him in. They were sparkling with a light of excitement and playfulness that made him melt like butter.

"Oh, you do?" he breathed, deciding to play along with her, unconsciously running his hand through his hair.

"Mhm," she nodded as she placed her left hand on his right shoulder and stood on her tiptoes. Yusho leaned in to kiss her; however, he started when she suddenly pulled away and pointed across the street with her freehand. "That guy over there. The one walking those two dogs. He's pretty hot, don't you think? He looks like someone I could definitely get to know."

Yusho raised his eyebrows and blinked a few times as he turned his head to glimpse the other man. He turned back toward her and frowned.

"Him?"

"Oh. Did you think I was talking about you, sir?" she smirked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well…I…"

"How presumptuous of you," her eyes examined him from head-to-toe. "Then again, you are pretty cute."

Yusho flashed a smile as his wife began to slowly circle him like a tiger hunting its prey.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Miss," he managed.

"I don't normally do this," she began, brushing her fingers against his cheek as she walked by, "but my husband has been missing for three years. He's probably legally dead by now, right?"

"Dead?" he laughed as he continued to watch her.

"Mhm. So…he's gone and out of the picture. It's probably high time I moved on, don't you think?"

"As long as you move on with me, Miss."

"I'm thinking about it. Ooh," she paused behind him for a moment. "Would you look at that? You have a cute butt, too. A cute face and a cute butt. How can I resist that?"

"I don't think that you can," Yusho grinned as Yoko made her way to stand directly in front of him.

"Do you have anything else," her eyes flitted downward for a moment, "that I might like?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah. I think so," he nodded.

"Do you?"

"Well, I had a wife once," he began.

"You?" she feigned surprise.

"Yes. And she loved _me_ so much that…I had to travel across dimensions just to get a break from her and," he smirked, "her ravenous appetite."

Yoko let out an amused laugh before giving him a light shove.

"You're stupid."

He let out a chuckle before gazing into her eyes for a few moments.

"Hello, my love," he finally spoke.

"Hi. I missed you," she whispered as she placed her right hand on his cheek.

He closed his golden eyes as he leaned into the warmth of her palm while placing his gloved hand over top her bare one.

"I missed you, too. So much."

"How much?" she asked.

He opened his eyes.

"I missed you so much that it hurt," his voice cracked.

"It hurt?"

"Very much, yes."

"How much?"

Yusho shook his head with a frown.

"So much that I can't even begin to put it into words."

"Oh?" Yoko raised her eyebrows.

Yusho's face fell as he noticed the warmth in his wife's eyes was suddenly replaced with a hardness that he recognized not as Yoko Sakaki, but as Shooting Star Yoko, leader of the fearsome Maiami Queens. Before he could react, she had ripped her hand away from his cheek before striking him across the face with it.

The man let out a surprised yelp as he placed his hand to his stinging right cheek. He gulped down a lump in his throat as the woman in front of him glowered. He knew he'd be in trouble…

"Did your pain feel a little like that?"

Yusho initially opened his mouth to speak, but figured it was best to remain silent and ride out the storm.

"How dare you!" she cried. "If you _ever_ do something like this to me and our son again, I will personally hunt you down, and when I find you, you will wish that you never met me. Do you understand, Yusho Sakaki?"

The man sighed as he let his hand drop to his side.

"I'm sorry. I never intended to be gone this long. I thought I could talk Leo out of his plans, and I thought that the sooner I went, the better. My plan backfired on me, and… three years went by. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or Yuya or anyone else."

"I know," she folded her arms over her chest. "I defended you. A lot."

"And I thank-you for that."

"You left me all alone without any explanation! Our son wanted answers that I couldn't give him. I was there to comfort him, but who was there to comfort me, Yusho?" her voice shook through her anger.

"Yoko, please. You don't need to make me feel guilty. I already feel that way. I only did what – "

" – you thought was right," she interrupted him, her coldness subsiding. "I know."

"Yes. Yoko, I know that I hurt you, and I know that I can't even begin to imagine how you must have felt, but I will do anything at all to make it up to you."

"Anything?" Yoko raised an eyebrow.

"Anything you want."

The woman lowered her eyes as her lower lip quivered, something that did not go unnoticed by her husband. She looked up again with tears glossing over her eyes before grabbing him around his torso and burying her face in his chest. Yusho immediately wrapped his arms around her and held on tight.

"Just never leave like that again," she spoke, a few tears gliding down her cheeks.

"I don't plan to, Darling," he rubbed her back.

"And if you do, could you warn me before you go?"

"You got it," he kissed the top of her head.

Yoko looked up at him, her tears glistening like diamonds in the light. Yusho furrowed his brows as he used his hand to wipe them away.

"It's not often I see you cry," he noted, feeling like a louse.

"I'm just so happy you're home," she shrugged as a smile appeared through her tears.

"Happy tears, huh?" the weight on his heart lifted. "I suppose those are allowed. But I know you must have cried sad ones, too. And…and I'm so sorry. You're the last person I want to hurt, and I…"

"Shh," Yoko placed her index finger over her lips. "I don't care about that right now. All that matters is that you're here. You're where you're supposed to be now, which is with me. I love you so much, Yusho."

The man pulled her back into another hug.

"I love you, too, Yoko. With all of my heart," he squeezed as he whispered into her ear. "However," he pulled apart from her, "I feel like I'm getting off a little too easy here. Just a slap to the face and some stern language? Have you gone soft while I was away, Yoko?"

She gave him a coy smirk as she turned and began walking down the street.

"Don't worry about that. You'll get nice and 'punished' tonight," she stopped to turn around and give him a wink, which caused the male's cheeks to flush a light shade of pink.

"W-w-well, hang…hang on a second," he stammered as he followed her. "I've been pretty bad. Why not 'punish' me right now?"

She batted her eyes as she linked her arm with his, stood on her tiptoes, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Because I have to actually punish you somehow."

"Oh. I take it back. You're just as cruel as ever," he teased.

Yoko let out a soft chuckle as the two walked down the sidewalk.

"Let's go home."

Yusho let out a content sigh. Home. That's where he wanted to be for the past three years.


End file.
